


Heartbreak Girl.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak Girl, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Heartbreak Girl.

Heartbreak Girl:   
Michael's POV.

I listened to her sniffing her nose as her head was on my shoulder.

"I just love him so much Mikey" (Y/N) whimpered. I nodded "I know you do, but don't you think he is not good enough?" I ask biting my lip. She suddenly lifted up, her eyes red and her nose the same. Tears were spilling from her eyes are a face rate.

I wanted to reach up and wipe them away, and just make her smile again and take away all her worries. And most of all, I wanted to make her forget about that stupid dickhead of a boyfriend-ex-boyfriend-whatever he was now.

"Michael! I'm not good enough for him, don't you understand?" She yelled, making half the park look around at us.

"Of course you're good enough!" I yell just as loudly "You can do so much better than him!"

She sniffs again...

"I'm going to go home." She mutters standing up. I copied, and we walked to her house, in silence.

"Goodbye Michael" She smiles, and hugs me quickly.

I take a deep breath, god. I was so screwed.

"Want me to call you tomorrow?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"I think I am going to spend the weekend alone. I won't do anything stupid, okay?" She says and then turns away, walking into her house.

I walk to my house, which is only next door, and I sigh... I loved her so much.

 

Monday...

 

I walked into college ready to tell (Y/N) that I am in love with her! I turned the corner, and stopped. I felt my heart fall into my stomach. She was there, in the arms of her stupid ex; Conor. And they were kissing, and giggling and she looks happy.

 

I forced a smile and walked towards them. (Y/N) saw me and smiled, Conor walked off, making sure to sloppily stick his tongue down her throat. I wanted to rip it out.

"Mikey! Conor said he was sorry, and that he loved me!" She said happily.

"Give it a week" I muttered. It was a cycle, this always happened. They'd break up, and then get back together.

"What?" She suddenly asked, annoying. I didn't she heard me. But I don't care anymore.

"(Y/N) this always happens! He breaks up with you, I am there for you, and then he comes back and tells you he loves you! And then you're all happy again, I love you! It's so fucking hard seeing you with him, he makes you so miserable! And I'm the one there to pick up the pieces every time he hurts you!" I say, I had only realised I was crying now.

"I can't do this anymore. I love you so damn much! I'd treat you right, and I would never hurt you, unlike him." I say and then walk away, crying and hurt. I wanted her to run after me.

She didn't.


End file.
